i just don't understand!
by YouPlusMeEqualsLoveBaby
Summary: *xxxdanceAcademyFanxxx*how would Duncan and Courtney feels after Courtney gets voted off? - Now a short Story
1. Missing You

A: N hey fanfic ppl!

Okay so I have 3 fanfic stories now! EE! Well going on 4, this is a DXC one-shot in a episode "Basic Straining" so please review :) I would LOVVE if you could!

Oh and please read my other stories too, and if you a gleek and a Quick fan (Quinn/Puck) u might like them as im a very Quick fan like im in as DXC

Oh and I don't Total Drama or Teletoons or anything just the story that I made up :)

CPOV

Soo this is the end of the game for me, I still can't believed I been voted off! I mean of course duncan haven't vote me off course now we are a couple, Bridgette is my friend so she wouldn't vote me off, DJ and Geoff are Duncan's friends so they couldn't do that to him and that only left Harold… AHHH soo Confusing!

I just realize that im in a relationship with Duncan. Duncan the most annoying, immature, ogre I ever met but I end up dating him the night I get voted off. I just don understand that he likes me, ME the goody two shoes, the CIT who always get straight As liked someone like him the most Bad boy of all Canada, juvie, rule breaking criminal, it just soo weird that couple weeks ago I hate him now I like him.

I already miss him, I will cheer him on though out the horrible game.

DPOV

Okay this is all too fast for me, one minute me and Courtney stealing food from chefs fridge the next minute we lock arms together and than at the bonfire she gets voted off, I just don't understand at all! I know three of us didn't vote her off, Bridgette didn't and of course princess wouldn't vote herself off and Harold properly voted for me that makes no sense at all.

I bet someone from the gophers might rig the votes to get her off….. I knew it. It's Heather! Of course, she sees Courtney as a big threat with her CIT experience and leadership.

I already miss princess even tho its only been 10 minutes without her, I swear I will win or her and myself and If I didn't I will personally bully the person who actually voted her off..

NPOV (Normal)

Little did he know he wouldn't know who did it later in the compation.


	2. suprise suprise

**A:N I was looking though my early stories and chapters and I came upon this, this was the second ****chapter of 'I just don't understand!' and I never even finished it**

**So I decided to finished it up and post it (: **

**So you may want to read the first chapter but its pretty simple it just go along of the storyline of Court getting voted off Duncan being upset and Harold the one that is responsible of it all. **

**By the way the format may look slight different from the beginning since I wrote the beginning of this early last year and my writing style change.**

**So once again I do not own TDS or anything related to it just this old story (: **

It's been five weeks since I been voted of the island and four week since I found out that Harold purposely rigged the votes and put the entire vote to me making I'm the one who gets voted off.

Right now I'm trying to find the little dweeb and get my revenge on him because he's the ONE who tear me and Duncan apart.

Oh how I missed that delinquent, who know that a preppy straight A+ girl like me falls for a hard criminal like him? But it was one in a million chances.

Laying on a pool side chair reading a teen magazine, bored out of my mind, there's like absolutely nothing to do in this resort! The people here are alright, but nobody that I can actually talk to.

Zeke is a little bit creepy so that's out of the question, Beth is alright but hard to talk to with, Katie and Sadie, oh don't get me started! You can even bring out one sentence without them squealing all time. Cody is a bit of the flirt… even though he had not succeeded to Whoo any girl yet, Eva…. Not at all, Justin surely he is good looking but only talks about how hot he is and blah blah blah…

I wish Bridgette was here so I can really talk to somebody, or Duncan! I miss him so much it hurts; but of course being a experience CIT and being raised from my parents I cannot show any emotional emotions in public so I have to be cold about it but alone I curl up in a ball and stare at the creepy but special craved skull that Duncan specially craved for me.

I only wonder if Duncan still thinks of me and if the moment we got together is just a fling for him…

**Back on the island….**

Man this couple of weeks sucks! There is nothing to do on this stupid little island; everything is so much more fun when Princess is here with me.

Listening to my iPod with my favourite punk rock song playing with my head bobbing up and down to the beat I can't help but look inside the camera room.

Inside the room there were several of cameras all over the island…. They even film us when the camera man isn't here! Chris must be so desperate to have ratings to interrupt our privacy.

Then I saw a tape with the name of 'Basic Staining' with the 'Episode 12' written with black marker…. Wait a minute Princess was voted off in Episode 12!

I slowly took my earphones out of my ear and tucked my iPod touch in my side pocket of my baggy jeans and put the disc in the drive of the player and pressed play.

The moments in the episode with Courtney made me missed her more and more by each minute, at near of the episode; a unexpected confession from Harold.

When the tape is finished I was faming with rage and was shaking so badly that I could fall over.

That… That Dork had purposely rigged the votes and made Court…. MY Princess kicked off instead of him!

Oh I am so gotta beat him up when I see him again and I have a feeling that I will.

**A:N Actually… I'm going to make this in a short story :D I was getting ideas for this chapter while I was writing and I know its unoriginal but its fun writing simple DXC stories with any DXG drama or recent TDA/TDWT drama in it… *sigh* I really miss TDI and Only TDI… why does every second season of shows ruins everything? **

**Anyway, please Review (: **

**xox**


End file.
